


Mates

by readergirl12



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readergirl12/pseuds/readergirl12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles walks to Derek's house unaware of why this might concern him. Derek/Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mates

Stiles really should not have worn this sweater. He had been called out to Derek's house by the alpha and while he knew he was technically a part of the pack and probably not in trouble he still felt nervous. The sweater was a bad choice for one reason. It was bright red with a large hood he had pulled over his ears to protect them from the cold. He was wearing a red hood while walking through the woods looking for a wolf. As though to further dig himself into the hole he was in he had brought cookies. He arrived at the house and entered without knocking as everybody did.

"Derek I'm here where are you?" He shouted up into the ceiling knowing he was probably in his room.

"Come up here." Stiles hesitated before bolting up the stairs and into the bedroom where Derek was splayed on the bed remote in hand and a mess of tangled cables strewn all around on the floor. The remote was thrown at him and he ducked just quick enough.

"What the hell did you manage to do in here? Where you trying to ruin your wiring or did it do something to offend you?" He forgot his instinctual fear as his innate geek kicked in and he began berating the man on the bed as he attempted to untangle and sort the cords. "What were you thinking why didn't you call me sooner before you did this to your poor TV?"

"You were taking too long." Derek grunted out from somewhere behind him. Stiles fought the urge to turn around and instead left his back to his alpha (not his alpha the alpha of the whole pack why would Derek belong to him that was crazy he was thinking crazy thoughts although honestly he would belong to the alpha if they were ever a thing which would never happen because that was crazy talk).

"My car is in the shop and not all of us can just turn into wolves and run terrifyingly fast when we want to."

"Wait so you walked here. Through the woods. Alone." The growl in his voice was darker then expected.

"Well yeah. I mean it's not hard to walk." Stiles was shocked when Derek pressed up against him and spun him against a wall.

"You put yourself in danger to come here." Stiles was panicking at this point he had really not expected to be assaulted.

"It wasn't that dangerous." His voice cracked and broke as he focused on not having a panic attack.

"What if you died?"

"While walking for ten minutes?"

"It was dangerous."

"It wasn't that bad."

"What if you had gotten hurt?"

"It wouldn't have been that bad man relax."

"I will not relax when my mate is putting himself in danger!" Derek snarled the last and an awkward silence descended on the pair. Stiles was shocked staring at Derek and finally managed to squeak out a

"What? Your mate?"

"Werewolves mate for life and sometimes it's the wolf who makes the final choice."

"So you are like in love with me or something? Were you not going to tell me ever?"

"No."

"Why not? I mean if you never say anything I can never reply because you never said something first and that's really necessary to reply and wow I'm rambling but this never happens I mean having a reciprocated crush is rare for me I mean have you heard me talk although I guess yours really isn't truly reciprocated it's just the wolf making you so you probably don't want to do anything sorry. I am going to stop talking now."

From the moment Stiles had mentioned reciprocating Derek had been processing. Finally after a moment of thought he decided that it was stupid to think and instead lunged forward. Stiles flinched but was shocked when he felt a wet warmth against his lips. When the kiss ended he had to speak again.

"So does this mean we're serious like boyfriends or matefriends or something?"

Derek kissed him again smirking as he broke it off. "Yes if only because kissing you is the easiest way to shut you up for a minute." Stiles cry of protest was cut off by another kiss and he never quite found the time to complain that night.


End file.
